


Braided

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Aziraphale braids Crowley's hair





	Braided

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever written a story that was just a middle? Like there's no real beginning and there's no real end? That's what this is. It's a little snippet that could be the middle of something else but the rest of the story just isn't there in my head. At least not yet. It's also inspired but a bit of fan art that is exactly Aziraphale braiding Crowley's hair.

"Are you going to cut your hair again?" Aziraphale asked as he watched Crowley move around the room. The demon had grown it out to just above his waist. It flowed like water as he moved and was almost as beautiful to watch as Crowley himself. 

"Not sure." Crowley responded with a shrug. "I actually prefer it long. I only cut it to be in fashion." He chuckled softly. He would always pull it back in some way or another before they went outside but around the flat, it was always just free to do whatever it wanted. Crowley was convinced that his hair had a mind of its own. 

"I don't think you should." Aziraphale said as he got to his feet and stretched a bit. "It's rather lovely." He smiled. He also really enjoyed running his fingers through it, and the reaction Crowley usually had to him doing that. 

"Then I guess I won't." Crowley turned to look at Aziraphale and smiled brightly. Aziraphale walked over and reached up, taking a strand into his fingers and playing with it gently. 

"I would like to ask you something but I'm afraid you'll laugh at me." The angel blushed slightly, still playing with Crowley's hair. 

"I rarely laugh at you, angel." Crowley took Aziraphale's other hand and brought it up to kiss his palm. "Ask away." 

"Would you.....let me braid your hair?" Aziraphale took a moment after asking before looking up at Crowley's face. The only way to possibly describe Crowley's expression was pure, unadulterated love. It made Aziraphale's heart skip a beat. 

"I would like that very much, actually." Crowley replied. He let go of Aziraphale's hand and kissed him gently on the lips. "Where would you like me?" 

"I think sitting on the bed would be best." Aziraphale nodded after kissing back. As Crowley went to go sit down, Aziraphale walked over to the bureau and picked up Crowley's brush. He just stood there watching Crowley for a moment as he sat down and moved all of his hair over his shoulders. "You really are beautiful." He said with a whisper. It was Crowley's turn to blush. 

"If you keep saying that, you're going to give me quite an ego." Crowley tried to joke. It was strange, getting so many compliments. He wasn't used to being treated the way his angel started treating him after their run ins with Heaven and Hell. 

"It's an ego that's well deserved, I think." Aziraphale smiled and moved to climb onto the bed. He sat on his knees behind Crowley and set the brush on the bed. Aziraphale first ran his fingers through Crowley's hair to make sure there weren't any big tangles. He chuckled softly at the noises that Crowley was making. "If I didn't know better, my love, I would swear you were purring." 

"Perhaps you don't know better, angel." Crowley chuckled softly. It did feel very nice. Crowley closed his eyes as Aziraphale started to gently brush his hair. It was extremely comforting but it also sent the best kind of tingles all through him. He would let Aziraphale brush his hair forever. 

"I really don't think I've ever felt anything as soft as your hair." Aziraphale commented as he pulled it all back gently and ran the brush through it. Crowley was in his own little world just then, though. Braiding was something that Aziraphale had actually learned quite a long time ago. A very dear friend of his had been a hairdresser for some noble and had taught him every kind of hairstyle she knew. It was the only way that they could spend time together without her getting in trouble. 

"You're very good at this, angel." Crowley finally managed to get his brain back to functioning so he could talk. Now he knew how he could get calmed down if he was in a particular state over any such thing. Just get Aziraphale to play with his hair. Crowley was the most relaxed he had been in a very long time. 

"Thank you." Aziraphale said as he started at the top of Crowley's head. A French braid seemed the most practical way to go. He took his time, making sure to brush Crowley's scalp with his fingers as he worked. Crowley seemed to like that very much. After every few strands of hair, Aziraphale would hold the braid in one hand and brush out the rest of the hair before continuing. 

It took about an hour for Aziraphale to finally be done with the braid. He'd wanted to make sure that it wasn't so tight as to give Crowley a headache but wasn't so loose as to fall apart easily. It was the longest amount of time Crowley had actually sat completely still in one place and he hadn't minded a second of it. Once Aziraphale was done, he tied the end with a little black bow and then kissed the top of Crowley's head. 

"All done, my love." Aziraphale smiled brightly. Crowley turned and looked at him. His expression was complete serenity. It was absolutely beautiful. Crowley took Aziraphale's hands in his and kissed the backs of his knuckles. 

"You can most definitely braid my hair any time you like, angel." He shifted so that he was also on his knees on the bed and gave Aziraphale a kiss on the lips.


End file.
